


Running To Be Free

by CaykZomby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Inferi, Internal Monologue, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaykZomby/pseuds/CaykZomby
Summary: Harry was done, he just wanted to be left alone to be free. He had no one left to keep him company, to keep safe, he could finally rest. Major Character Death(s)





	Running To Be Free

Shit shit shit!

Harry was so done with this whole situation.

Duck!

He still couldn’t believe any of this had actually happened, not even in his worst nightmares had it ever gotten this bad.

Run!

Bloody Department of Mysteries just couldn’t keep their experiments under control.

RUN FASTER!

At least he hadn’t been so idiotic as to accept their job offers, that would have meant instant death. In fact, he was glad, for the first time, he had been denied that spot in the Aurors he had wanted so badly. No one who was in the Ministry at the time of the break out had survived, well not properly anyway. Anyone who hadn’t been eaten right away was bitten and turned. 

Have they always had such a good sense of smell!

How and why those crackheads had managed to make infectious Inferi, Harry had no clue, but now he was stuck in the country after the Muggles and ICW had banded together to completely shut it down. No one could leave and no one could get in.

There! Hide there!

Poor Ron had gotten a spot with the Aurors since he had passed the psych test, unlike Harry. He was on desk duty when the experiment had gotten out.

Find something to block the door!

Hermione was at the Ministry appealing to the Wizengamot once again that goblins should be allowed wands. She had been seven months pregnant.

Check for other ways in and block them!

Arthur and Kingsley had been in a meeting with a foreign ambassador about something or another. Molly had wanted to surprise them by bringing lunch.  
Where am I now? 

The infection set in after a couple of minutes now, but at first, it had taken a whole hour. People had escaped through the Floo thinking they would be okay after healing the bites.

Am I safe enough?

They had not been okay, in fact, most ended up infecting their families, friends, even Muggles that had been around them. It took two days for them to shut down the country, by that time the infection took ten minutes to set in.

Can I sleep? Finally?

Harry had been working with George at the shop, he was the only one that would hire him after the newspaper had printed about his PTSD attacks, when he had heard screaming outside the shop. Before the war had ended, Bill had put extra wards over the shop to lock it down to protect the twins and the customers, George had been the one to activate them on instinct before anyone could get in or go out to see what was happening. 

I don’t think I can keep doing this! 

Lee had been the one to cast a See-Through Spell on the front door to see what had caused the chaos. No- one expected them to run right through the wards.

I have nowhere to go! There’s no end to this in sight!

Lee, being so close to the door, had been first. George went to go help some kids that had fallen while Harry was evacuating the rest through the Floo.

I’m so tired! When was the last time I slept?

Harry had heard George scream in pain, one of them had snuck up behind him and bitten his ankle. George screamed at him to go, to run. Being the coward that he was, he did. He Flooed to Grimmauld to tell Andromeda what had happened. He did not find her though, all he found was a note telling him she had taken Teddy and gone to Italy with her sister Narcissa to escape. There was no apology, no farewell, he only had the comfort that at least Teddy would be safe.

I’m so alone!

Kreature had died the previous year, shortly after the war had been finished, from old age. Ginny had broken up with him after telling him she could not handle his nightmares as well as his, then she had gotten back together with Dean, joined the Holyhead Harpies, and the both of them had been in Switzerland on a team getaway. He told himself he did not care. That he was happy for them.

No one can help me, or anyone else on this forsaken island!

Fire by itself did not kill them as it would with regular Inferi you had to separate the head from the body, whether that was just them evolving so fast of the Unspeakables had made them that way he again did not know. Harry really did not know anything anymore. Although he knew shooting them in the head like that one movie he had peaked at that Dudley was watching back in fifth year did not work either, the Muggles were pretty much screwed. So were wizards, as a matter of fact.

Maybe they’re all dead too? What if some of them got out?

Without him noticing it, one of them had gotten inside, they could think! They could open doors! They could throw things through windows, the only plus was that even though they could run, they could not run fast and they could not climb well. Watching them try to climb stairs had been amusing for a brief moment before he cast a fire spell at them. Seeing them still moving had struck so much fear in him.

What was that sound?

He cast other curses at them, only when he finally cast a Diffindo and then a desperate Incendio had one of them finally stopped moving. It had sent a rush of triumph through him. Until he saw the rest of them staring at the body of their fallen comrade then slowly turning to him and continue climbing the stairs with a renewed look of determination in their eyes and movements.

Where did they come from?

They seemed to find him wherever he went. Harry could never escape, he would never be free.

Why didn’t I check the place first?! I’m so stupid!

He had should have guessed he would never be able to make his own choices, these Inferi are just another way Fate is reminding me of that fact.

What if I just gave up?

Maybe it would be okay to give up, he had been fighting nearly his whole life. First with the Dursleys then with Voldemort, now with the Inferi. He just wanted some peace.

Okay, then come at me.

Fighting till his last breath, he would not let them turn him; if he was going to give up, he was going to give up and get some bloody fucking peace already.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Months After the Escape

It was done, Great Britain and the surrounding islands had been purged and purified. No one knew how, it seemed as though something similar to a ward had targeted everything within it. Everything, everyone had been completely disintegrated. It was a wasteland, just dust and black ashes everywhere. The world was safe, for now. No one knew they had Harry Potter to thank, once again for sacrificing himself for the greater good.


End file.
